


Ce n'était pas censé arriver...

by ErikaKeysie



Series: L'histoire de ta vie [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Baby, M/M, Mpreg, One Shot, Original Character(s), Pregnant Stiles, sterek
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3402077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErikaKeysie/pseuds/ErikaKeysie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tout ceci n'était pas censé arriver. Comment Stiles pouvait-il attendre un enfant de Derek ? Impossible !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ce n'était pas censé arriver...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bruniblondi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruniblondi/gifts).



Stiles eut un rire nerveux. Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Hum-hum. Pas possible. Non. Il n’y croyait pas.

« Il ne t’a pas mis au courant ? » lui demanda une voix.

Il ne savait pas qui avait parlé, Deaton ou Scott ? Au fond, il s’en fichait. Ce n’était absolument…

« Pas possible » nia-t-il, pâlissant un peu plus. « Vous me faites marcher. On est le 1er Avril, c’est ça ? Il vous a payé pour me dire ça ? »

Dire qu’il commençait à paniquer était un euphémisme. Un putain d’euphémisme.

« Stiles… On va trouver un moyen, je te jure… »

Ça, c’était Scott, Stiles n’en doutait pas. Il continua de secouer la tête alors qu’une main se posait sur son épaule en signe de réconfort. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, comme si son cerveau lui avait lancé un « va te faire voir chez les grecs » tonitruant avant de claquer la porte et de le laisser là, dans son corps, sans savoir quoi faire.

« Comment c’est même seulement imaginable, hein ? » demanda-t-il avec une légère pointe de désespoir et d’hystérie dans la voix.

Il lança un regard au vétérinaire qui le regardait avec une certaine… compassion ? Pitié ? Ouais, définitivement, c’était de la pitié dans son regard. En même temps, il devait faire peur à voir. Il était sur le point de céder à une crise de panique.

« C’est… la suite normale dans une relation avec un Alpha. Il doit, eh bien, il doit perpétrer la lignée… »

Ca y était, Stiles paniquait.

« Mec ? Stiles ? C’est pas si grave, c’est pas comme si tu étais seul, on va vous aider avec ça et…

-Tu vas m’aider à avoir un enfant peut-être ?! » lui hurla l’hyperactif sans pourvoir s’en empêcher. Il craquait. « Tu vas être la sage-femme, hein ? Ah bah oui, ça va être beau tiens ! Et puis après on formera tous une jolie famille et une grande meute heureuse et .. oh putain, Scott. Comment je peux être enceinte bordel ?! »

Il vacilla et le loup l’aida à s’asseoir.

« Je suis un mec. Okay ? Je. Suis. Un. _Mec_. Biologiquement parlant, physiquement je ne peux pas porter un enfant ! Et putain par où il va sortir et _oh mon dieu_ je suis vraiment en train d’imaginer ça… »

La tête commença à lui tourner, le monde tanguait dangereusement alors que son cœur battait comme un taré pour sortir de sa poitrine, que son souffle se faisait trop court et que les sons commençaient à devenir assourdissant. L’horloge. Le robinet. Les animaux. Même la déglutition de son meilleur ami résonnait démesurément à ses oreilles. Il avait cédé à la panique.

« Stiles, respire » intervint la voix calme, posée et ferme de Deaton. « Tout vas bien se passer. Tu n’es pas le premier, et tu ne seras pas le dernier. Personne n’en est jamais mort. C’est possible grâce à la magie. Il te suffit d’y croire… »

Stiles ne put retenir le ricanement hystérique (enfin, la tentative de ricanement hystérique vu qu’il avait du mal à respirer) qui franchit ses lèvres.

« Et…après ça… je prendrais… de la poussière de fée ? » rétorqua-t-il, sarcastique.

La vision de lui tapotant le cul de Clochette pour lui soutirer de la poudre le divertit assez pour qu’il en oublie sa crise de panique et sa grossesse. Alors qu’il riait, Scott lança un regard inquiet au vétérinaire qui soupira. Il y eut quelques minutes de silence avant que Stiles ne redresse la tête, exhalant une odeur de colère. Avant que Scott n’ait pu comprendre, l’adolescent hyperactif s’était levé d’un bon.

« Je vais le tuer » furent la seule indication qu’ils eurent.

Stiles fonça hors de la clinique d’un pas décidé, avant de monter dans Roscoe, sa fidèle Jeep, et de filer jusqu’au loft de cet « abruti de loup-garou » (et je cite) pour lui dire sa façon de penser.

Quand il entra dans le loft, claquant la lourde porte en métal pour faire grimace le loup, il le trouva assis sur son canapé en train de lire. Bah voyons.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il t’arrive encore ? » soupira Derek, sentant la colère de son compagnon à travers toute la pièce (pour dire à quel point Stiles devait être en colère).

« Qu’est-ce qu’il m’arrive _encore_  ? » répéta l’adolescent en hurlant aussi fort qu’il le pouvait.

Derek gronda un instant, les sourcils froncés de mécontentement et d’incompréhension.

« Me dire que je pouvais tomber enceinte… enceint, enfin peu importe, que je pouvais avoir un enfant avec toi ça ne t’es pas venu à l’esprit ? Espèce de … de pervers, cinglé, connard ! » s’énerva l’hyperactif, les poings serrés, le corps tremblant.

Dire que Derek était stupéfait était loin de la réalité. Il n’existait même pas de mot pour qualifier à quel point il était surpris. Et paniqué, aussi.

« Tu es _quoi_  ? » répéta lentement le loup, en se levant plutôt maladroitement vu sa grâce habituelle. «  _Quoi_? »

La colère de Stiles se calma légèrement, la panique refaisant surface.

« Enceinte. Enceint. Merde y’a même pas de terme, parce que c’est pas censé être _possible_  ! Comment cette connerie peut-elle être possible ? Hein ? Et fallait vraiment que ça tombe sur _moi_ , hein ? Oh putain Derek ! Pourquoi tu m’as rien dit ! Pourquoi tu n’as pas empêché ça ?! »

Le loup ne répondit rien, à court de mot (pas comme s’il en avait beaucoup d’habitude, mais là c’était le blanc total). Son cerveau avait un mal fou à traiter l’information. Stiles. Enceint. Pendant que l’humain continuait de parler en gesticulant et en faisant les cent pas, Derek était immobile, les yeux dans le vague, légèrement pâle.

« Qu’est-ce qu’on va faire ? » souffla-t-il sans même s’en rendre compte.

C’était une véritable catastrophe. Il avait mis le fils _mineur_ du _Shérif_ en cloque. Il était mort. Le père Stilinski n’allait certainement pas le laisser vivre après ça. Et puis, _avoir un enfant_. Lui. Derek Hale. Sérieusement, il pensait qu’il n’aurait jamais ce problème. Un bébé… Il était franchement dans la merde.

« Comment ça « qu’est-ce qu’on va faire ? » ? Tu rigoles j’espère ?! T’aurais pu y réfléchir avant de me foutre ta graine dans le bide putain ! » répliqua Stiles, la panique se disputant toujours la place à la colère.

La panique gagnait du terrain.

« Premièrement, ne redis jamais une chose pareille, ça me donne des frissons d’horreur. Deuxièmement, je n’ai jamais voulu _ça_ , d’accord ? Je ne savais même pas que c’était possible jusqu’à ce que tu te pointes ici en hurlant… »

Un long silence plana entre eux. Un long, très long silence. Comment si l’ampleur de la situation faisait chemin jusqu’à leurs petites têtes. Jusqu’à ce que la réalité se fasse entièrement sous leurs crânes hébétés. Ils allaient être parents. Et Stiles était au lycée. Stiles était mineur. Stiles était le fils du Shérif.

« On est mort » finit par laisser tomber le plus jeune en se laissant tomber dans le canapé. « Comment on va faire Derek ? »

Le désespoir leur tombait dessus comme un millier de tonnes de plomb.

« Je te préviens, il est hors de question que j’avorte. Je sais même pas si c’est possible. »

Derek gronda à l’idée. Son loup n’admettait pas qu’il puisse seulement avoir pensé de se débarrasser de l’enfant. Il était inenvisageable qu’ils fassent une chose pareille. Avec un soupir las et fatigué, le brun s’installa près de son compagnon.

« Il faut qu’on l’annonce à ton père. Ou alors on quitte l’Etat » répliqua-t-il, mettant l’accent sur la deuxième proposition qui lui plaisait bien.

Stiles lui lança un regard, hésitant sérieusement à fuir avant de rejeter l’idée. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner son père et ses amis.

« Le plus tôt sera le mieux, allons le voir maintenant, il est en congé » soupira l’adolescent.

C’est d’un pas lent et lourd qu’ils se décidèrent à quitter le loft pour affronter l’homme le plus terrifiant que cette Terre ait jamais porté : le père de Stiles, Shérif Stilinski. S’ils ressortaient vivant de l’entrevue, ils étaient certains qu’ils pourraient tout affronter.

N’étant pas sûr de pouvoir conduire (l’allée avait été guidée par la colère), Stiles monta dans la Camaro de Derek, qui les conduisit très lentement jusqu’au domicile des Stilinski. Le loup se gara devant, coupa le contact, et attendit. Il était sérieusement mort de peur. L’inquiétude lui rongeait les entrailles. Il avait pu en affronter des choses dans sa vie : loups, psychopathes, Kanima, Darach, Alphas, jaguar-garou, Berserkers… pourtant il n’avait jamais autant craint ces monstres que Stilinski Senior.

Au bout de très longues minutes, ils finirent par se décider à descendre de voiture pour affronter la première épreuve de la grossesse de Stiles : l’annonce. Nerveux, angoissés, ils entrèrent dans la maison.

« P’ap ? » lança Stiles d’une voix tremblante.

La voix de son père leur indiqua qu’il était dans la cuisine, aussi les deux amants et futurs parents le rejoignirent, tremblants légèrement. A leurs visages décomposés, le Shérif sut immédiatement que quelque chose n’allait pas. De plus, son fils était calme, ne souriait pas et ne parlait pas. En d’autres termes, son attitude criait « Problèmes ».

« Quelle est la menace cette fois ? » demanda-t-il avec lassitude, résigné.

Stiles lança un regard à Derek et celui-ci sembla lui répondre « ton père, ton problème ». Ce à quoi Stiles répondit par une frappe sur l’épaule.

« Papa, il n’y a pas de nouvelle menace… mais ça ne veut pas dire qu’il ne se passe pas quelque chose » entama lentement l’adolescent en s’asseyant en face de son père, aussi loin que possible.

Il fit une pause alors que Derek s’installait près de lui. Son père fronça les sourcils, l’inquiétude commençant à s’emparer de son esprit. Son fils était vraiment étrange et plutôt énigmatique.

« Vous me faites peur, avec vos têtes d’enterrement, là. Vous allez me dire ce qu’il se passe bon sang ? » les pressa-t-il, son regard naviguant entre les deux.

« Okay, promet d’abord que tu ne t’énerveras pas » souffla Stiles, évitant soigneusement le regard de son paternel.

Le Shérif ne promit rien. Il savait, oh oui il savait, que lorsque Stiles demandait une chose pareille, la suite allait être terrible. Avait-il tué quelqu’un ? Un humain ? Allait-il mourir ?

« Tu n’es pas mourant ? » demanda-t-il sitôt que la pensée eut éclos dans sa tête.

« Quoi ? Oh, non, non. Je vais… bien. Enfin, je suppose » hésita l’adolescent, la gorge sèche.

L’aîné des Stilinski souffla de soulagement. Son fils n’allait pas mourir. C’aurait été la pire chose qui puisse arriver pour lui.

« Tu sais, quand on vit avec des loup-garou, on peut avoir de sacrée surprise, hein. On pense qu’un truc est pas possible, et BAM !, en fait, ça l’est. C’est complètement dingue, vraiment. Toute cette mythologie, cette magie, c’est plutôt incroyable, hein ? Je veux dire, l’existence des loups-garous elle-même est absurde, franchement, on devrait plus être étonné que le reste soit vrai, n’est-ce pas ? Tiens, je te parie ce que tu veux qu’en réalité le Monstre du Loch Ness existe vraiment, c’est plausible après t –

-Stiles est enceint » l’interrompit brutalement Derek, d’une voix sèche et dure.

Stiles, la bouche toujours ouverte sur le mot qu’il était en train de prononcé, lança un regard à la fois terrifié et complètement furieux à son compagnon qui l’ignora royalement, totalement concentré sur le Shérif.

Ce dernier était impassible. Sans réaction. Comme s’il n’avait rien entendu. Ou comme s’il n’avait pas compris – ce qui était probablement le cas, Stiles avait réagi de la même manière quelques heures plus tôt.

« C’est une blague. »

La voix du Shérif, plate et atone, n’avait pas sonné comme une question. Plus comme une affirmation forcée. Qui ne souffrait pas la contestation. Le silence évocateur qui suivit ses mots lui infirma ce qu’il avait espéré être vrai.

« Dites-moi que c’est une blague » répéta-t-il, le ton légèrement plus bas, plus menaçant.

Stiles savait que son père était prêt à se mettre en colère. Sévèrement.

« Euh… Non. On savait pas que c’était possible, papa, je te le jure, je veux dire, on est des mecs, c’est biologiquement impossible, mais apparemment impossible n’est pas mystique. D’une certaine façon étrange et totalement magique, je suis… réellement enceint. »

L’hyperactif déglutit difficilement alors que Derek se tendait sensiblement.

« Vous êtes en train de me dire que mon fils, Stiles, mineur, est tombé enceint de Derek, un loup-garou de six ans son aîné » articula lentement le Shérif.

Après un échange de regards, Stiles répondit un petit « Oui » incertain. Stilinski père soupira longuement comme s’il cherchait à ne pas s’énerver ou comme s’il était subitement vraiment fatigué.

« Je suis trop vieux pour ces conneries » l’entendirent-ils marmonner. « Comment va se passer la… la… Seigneur ! La grossesse ? »

Stiles ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer aussi sec. Il n’en avait pas la moindre idée. Allait-il avoir une grossesse normale, avec les neuf mois inclus, ou sachant qu’elle n’était pas normale, la durée serait-elle plus courte ? Il n’osait pas imaginer si elle était plus longue. Devant le silence tendu des deux amants, le Shérif comprit qu’aucun des deux ne savaient.

« On doit allez voir Deaton ! » s’exclama son fils en se levant brusquement, désireux de quitter la pièce au plus vite avant que son père ne réalise vraiment et qu’il se mette dans une rage noire.

Sans attendre de réponse de la part de quiconque, l’adolescent agrippa Derek et l’entraîna à sa suite hors de la demeure familiale. Avec plus de rapidité qu’à l’allée, ils remontèrent dans la Camaro et Derek démarra sur les chapeaux de roues, se dirigeant vers la clinique du vétérinaire. Ils étaient proches du bâtiment lorsque Stiles se mit à le frapper.

« Ça va pas non d’annoncer ça comme ça, de but en blanc, à mon père ? Tu voulais qu’il meure d’une crise cardiaque ? Hein ? » s’énerva-t-il.

« Si je ne l’avais pas fait, on y serait encore. C’est comme un pansement, plus vite tu l’arrache, et moins tu as mal » répliqua le loup, impassible.

« C’est des conneries. Tu n’as pas moins mal en l’arrachant plus vite » contra l’adolescent, dardant un regard noir sur son compagnon.

« Peut-être, il n’empêche que la douleur ne reste pas longtemps. Moins que si tu l‘arraches lentement. Et puis, pourquoi on a cette conversation ? Ce qui est fait est fait. Ça ne s’est pas si mal passé que ça, il l’a plutôt bien pris. »

Stiles grogna – il passait décidément trop de temps avec Derek – et descendit de la voiture.

« Attends qu’il réalise vraiment » marmonna-t-il avant d’entrer de nouveau dans la clinique.

Deaton ne fut pas surpris de les voir, et semblait même les attendre. Il répondit à leur question avec plus d’éloquence qu’habituellement, sans leur donner d’énigmatique phrase au sens profond. La grossesse de Stiles durerait un mois. Il « accoucherait » par césarienne. L’enfant serait un loup. Il aurait un développement normal.

Comment Stiles en était-il arrivé là, sérieusement ? Heureusement, il avait un peu de chance dans tout ce bordel : ils avaient fini les cours deux semaines plus tôt et étaient en vacances d’été.

Ooo0ooO

Son mois de grossesse fut l’un des meilleurs de sa vie – jusqu’à maintenant. Dès que Lydia, Allison et Erica avait appris la grossesse de leur ami, elles avaient été au petit soin avec lui. Dès qu’il émettait le moindre désir, elles obligeaient le reste de la meute à le satisfaire. Jackson avait donc dû aller lui acheter un jeu vidéo – offert par les Whittemore, s’ils n’étaient pas gentils ! – et Boyd avait été obligé de lui obtenir de la glace à la barbe à papa et au nougat. Scott, lui, aimait se rendre utile pour son meilleur ami et presque-frère, aussi lorsqu’il devait aller lui chercher quelque chose, il y allait avec plaisir – s’attirant par-là les compliments des filles qui ensuite se plaignaient que leur petit-ami n’était pas si prévenant, énervant passablement Jackson.

Derek, lui, avait dû mal à supporter les sautes d’humeurs de son compagnon, qui s’énervait pour un rien. Surtout que le loup soupçonnait Stiles de n’agir ainsi que pour profiter de son était d’homme enceint. En réalité, il se comportait comme un enfant gâté, et dès que Derek lui refusait une chose, dans les secondes qui suivaient, Lydia, Erica et Allison débarquaient. Et on avait beau dire, mais une Banshee, une Louve et une Chasseuse, ce n’était pas ce qu’il y avait de plus rassurant. Surtout que chacune d’entre elles avait fait ses preuves : elles étaient impitoyables. Tout Alpha qu’il était, Derek n’allait pas se risquer à énerver les trois filles, aussi, il se pliait de très – très – mauvaise grâce à la demande de son _cher et tendre_ (sentez l’ironie dans ces mots).

Le jour de l’accouchement fut un vrai cauchemar autant qu’un bonheur. C’est Deaton qui s’occupa de la césarienne, sous les cris de douleur de Stiles, l’angoisse de Derek, et l’appréhension du reste de la meute. Le Shérif avait attendu avec les autres adolescents dans le salon du Manoir alors qu’il entendait son fils hurler de la chambre du haut.

Deux heures plus tard, Deaton redescendait en s’essuyant les mains, la sueur sur le front, un léger sourire les lèvres.

« C’est une fille » annonça-t-il. « Ils l’ont appelée Abbigail. »

Tous se réjouirent. La petite louve venait de faire son entrée dans cette meute pour le moins hétéroclite. Elle allait être accueillie comme il se devait ; la meute lui avait déjà acheté des vêtements – deux ceux qu’on achète quand on ne connait pas le sexe du bébé, en blanc, jaune, rouge… - et des peluches.

Derek et Stiles étaient incapables de la lâcher des yeux. Cette créature adorable leur appartenait, venait d’eux, de leur amour. Et malgré toutes les galères et les disputes qu’ils avaient rencontrées, ils étaient vraiment heureux d’avoir cet enfant, même si les prochains mois – voire même années – allaient être durs pour tous.


End file.
